hope for fallen phantoms
by 952013mor
Summary: Danny and dani Fenton are the only ones to make out from the fenton work fire alive . It was only one day after the twins got their ghost powers . Vlad picks up him, jazz ,and dani Because he had ghost powers just like them


I do not own anything

Jazz said danny and I should write to get out our feelings that we feel like can't say out loud . So For our birthday she got me and danny each a laptop . Oh who am I you ask . I am Dani fenton .

Yes my mom and dad are jack and maddie fenton . My brother is Danny d

Fenton and our sister is Jazz fenton .

They are ghost hunters and one of their crazy inventions turned me and my brother into half ghosts or halfas . We were with our friends sam and tucker when it all happened.

We were upstairs playing Doom the card game version . When mom called us all down to the lab to see the newest inventions the fenton Portal . Kids if this works we will see a whole new world that mankind has never seen before.

Ok we said as we watched dad plug in the portal. Three , two , one and it popped before a blue spark shot out from it . Oh mom .. dad I am so sorry this one did not work said danny . Come one jack lets get some furge to cheer you up said mom . After we saw them go up stairs Sam said we should check it out . Come on guys maybe we could even fix it for them said tucker . Ok said danny . But let's be quiet about it I said .

Dani here is your jumpsuit said danny as he put his on . I put my suit on before walking into the portal with danny . How is it asked tucker kinda cool we said just as danny put his hand on the on button . Ahhh.! We yelled as the Ectoplasm went thur us. Dani said danny . We have get out of this or we will die said he in my head . Then I could barely make danny out thru the green glow as we pulled each up and out . I could faintly hear sam and tucker yelling Dani ! Danny ! After what seem like forever Danny and me fell out of the portal . But we were different from how we went in . Sam cried Wake up dani .. Danny . Huh what happened I asked when I saw my brother lying a few feet away. He had snow white hair and glowing ectoplasm green eyes . His jumpsuit reversed colors. Danny I cried He groaned before lift his head up and asking me why my suit now was white and sliver when it was white and black . I am a .. ghost now and so am i cried with danny . We think the shock you two got in the turning of the portal is want killed ..you said tucker trying not to cry . Just Danny and i both fell to our knees in dizziness . Oh I feel sick I said while laying down on the cool lab floor next to danny who already passed out .

Oh man what are we going to do cried tucker looking down at us then at the now working portal.

Just then a bright light blue light Appeared around my and danny's waist before it broke split in two going up and down us turning us back into dani and danny fenton.

What happened cried mrs. Fenton when she sees the twins passed out on the floor . They were only trying to help when the portal turned on and it looks like they got shocked said sam .

Oh...huh mommy said danny . Oh danny how do you feel she asked pulling his head onto her her lap . It hurts he cried . Mom .. danny said dani tucker with help of sam moved over to where danny was . Hi danibear she said making the young girl fold up even smaller than before . Jack move them up their room for now if they get worse We will take to the hospital said maddie . Ok he said looking down a pale and sick dani . The twins had a Bond unlike most their age . They shared a room with a wall that split the room even with two different bathroom on each side . Dani 's room had a white and blue desk with a black and silver bookcases . Her bed was covered with a captain america bedspread that danny got her for thier birthday . Jack lied her down and covered her up . He picked her captain dani build a bear and gives it to her with a warm slime on his face . As he walked he thought he heard he say Danny are you ok ?

Danny's room was all NASA even with a black bed spread with stars covering it thought sam . It's fitting she guessed . She and tucker went home because of school the next day with maddle telling them that she will call with news .

Huh what hit me said dani the next day . Honey how do you feel asked maddle . Sick to my stomach , dizzy and my throat hurts . Ok dani Just rest You and danny both said the same thing . Do you remember what happened asked jack who walked in carrying a small tray of food . Here this a glass of kool aid and a bowl of soup . Danny and I wanted to see if we could help with the port ..guessed we got it working and we got a hell of a shock from it . And the shock of turning on is what made you two so sick said maddie .

Well with sam and Jazz bringing home your homework for least a week .  
She said Ok mom I said . Can I see danny … the last time I saw him was right after we got shocked . Oh .. danibear yes you can said madde trying not to cry . Jack take her into Danny side . He should be watching the new captain america movie She called

with a wink to the sick fan girl who grabs the throw blanket )off the desk chair pulling it over as jack walks by it . Sorry mom she cries holding it around her .

She sees danny sitting on his bed with his back on the wall . Danny she cried making him turn toward them . Hi danny you are ok ! he said helping her lie down on the bed

With her head on his lap . Thanks Daddy said the pair . Just yell if you two need anything said jack .

Mom and I will be right downstairs . Ok said dani who watching the tunnel chace since in the movie . So asked danny after he left . What are we now Human or Ghost ? .

I don't she said

Danny are we have Haflas I asked . What do you mean he said Half ghost Half human I said .

Well if we are that we need names for our phantom's side said danny .

He said with a light laugh I have your name Dani phantom .

I said well yours is Danny phantom . Wait is that way too easy for mom , dad or anyone to put the parts together on who we are .

Jazz and sam being us our homework and a get well soon gift bag .

I was in all the same class as danny with the only classes that he and

I took that were different were art and astronomy .

My art homework was to work on a drawing of me and my brother or sister as a hero .

It was Only one day after we got our powers when it happened the fenton ghost portal took too much ectoplasm into it's filter when we turned it on . Mom and Dad didn't see that filter was full until the portal blew up .

We were upstairs working on our homework that Jazz and sam gave us when the house shook from the Explosion. Danny said that felt like it came from the lab while we ran downstairs only to be stopped by the smoke in the hallway . Dan..ny we have get Mom and dad I said while choking on the gray greenish smoke. We will said Danny Going ghost He yelled . Ahh ! He cried Dani Do not ghost he cried while turning back into fenton . The smoke is super powered ecto energy . It is airborne vision of the

Specter deflector I said while helping danny to walk downstairs . little did we know that the airborne vision of deflector was hurting both of us in human form too, I tipped makeing me and danny roll down the stairs hitting hard enough on the floor to brake my right arm and danny left arm .

Mom ! Dad! We called out as we got near the Kitchen . By this time both me and danny were coughing and getting dizzy . Danny and I was already weak from the shock of the fall and deflector . We have to get out of here I choked out pulling danny off the wall where he was leaning against .

I pulled me and danny to the end of the stairs using the wall for support when danny passed out.

His now dead weight pulled me to the floor with him on top of me .

That when I Knew we need help and soon . Just before I passed out I saw a firefighter kick in our front door and Yell We have two kids . A boy and girl both teenagers .

Jazz was standing outside with

sam and tucker when she sees the two firefighters carrying danny and dani to Waiting paramedics .

Jazz runs up to the female working on them asking if they will be ok . They have Severe smoke inhalation giving them oxygen now and it's looking like they had a nasty fall down the stairs . But they will be fine with couple of hours at the hospital she told Jazz . Are you their sister she asked Yes how did you know .

Your face and voice give it away.

Just then danny choughed jazz huh?

Danny you're ok she cried while tightly hugging him . Hey can't breathe here he cried.


End file.
